Kylux Hand-Holding
by Gamebird
Summary: Kylo and Hux are seated so close to one another that their hands touch. One thing leads to another and pretty soon hands are held, a glove comes off, and Hux is very hot and bothered by all of it.


Kylo's arms were crossed through the introductory oration of the Byzrael sovereign's first speaker. According to custom, you had to sit at the petitioner's table and listen to each of the four speakers tell the four primary origin stories for how they'd ended up here on this planet. They were all (probably) myth, but you were supposed to listen to them anyway before you could meet with the sovereign on diplomatic matters. Then the First Order could get to the business of getting agreement to put a hyperwave beacon outside their star system, something the Byzrael people and the First Order were both keen to do.

It was an easy mission, aside from wasting a little time first observing the local customs. He uncrossed his arms and tried to settle his arms at his side. Hux was crammed up next to him, a requirement as the petitioner's table was typically intended for one.

Kylo's hand came down on Hux's forearm. He lifted it, but Hux inexplicably put his own hand in the valley between their thighs. As Kylo rested his hand on his own thigh where it was supposed to be, his pinkie finger was on top of Hux's index finger. It was unintentional, but unless Hux moved his hand away, that was where it was going to be. They rested there, one on top of the other. Neither withdrew. Which, Kylo reflected, was the story of their often near-hostile relationship.

The Byzrael's story faded to babble as Kylo tuned his senses in another direction. He wasn't sensing anger from Hux. For once. If anything, it seemed like curiosity. Interest? Kylo stroked his pinkie finger down and back, once and then a second time. Both of them were wearing gloves, but the contact was obvious all the same. Hux drew in a deeper breath and let it out as a slow sigh. Kylo moved his ring finger to the side and both pinkie and ring finger made a slow petting motion. Hux shifted in his seat slightly. The tip of Hux's thumb touched the outside seam of the heel of Kylo's hand. Ah-hah!

Kylo swallowed sharply. They were really doing this. They were doing something other than being at each other's throats, making snide remarks, and overanalyzing one another's every action looking for betrayal. Kylo wouldn't even have bothered to be down here planetside if he hadn't thought he should make sure Hux didn't stir up problems without him. He wouldn't have insisted they put two seats at the petitioner's table instead of one, so that Hux would never be where he couldn't see him.

It felt surreal. False. He had to be misunderstanding. Kylo moved his entire hand to the side, covering Hux's lightly so there was absolutely no illusion that this was accidental touching. He raised his chin at that challenge. Hux was still putting on the stoic face of listening to the speaker, but under the table, he rotated his wrist and gently, cooperatively, took Kylo's hand.

Kylo inhaled. His toes curled. His mouth opened as the air left him. He glanced over at Hux, eyes too wide. Hux gave his hand a tiny squeeze and made a small nod toward the dignitary, who was now making his closing remarks as the second speaker prepared to begin.

Kylo relaxed slowly and curled his fingers around Hux's hand. It was smaller. Narrower than his own. It felt delicate, although he knew it wasn't. They held hands throughout the second speaker's tale with occasional squeezes and shifts. Both of them stayed face-forward, but Kylo was sure neither of them were listening.

During the third speaker's time, Kylo released Hux's hand and pushed up his sleeve a few inches. Hux turned his hand and put it on Kylo's leg. So bold. Kylo curled his fingers around Hux's bared wrist and played his fingers along the sensitive underside. Hux moved one foot and made a tiny noise. His fingers pressed into the muscle of Kylo's leg.

Kylo found himself unaccountably smiling at the third speaker. When she paused at his expression, he smiled bigger and nodded encouragingly. She continued. Hux was pressing and releasing on his leg. The 'interest' Kylo had felt earlier had clearly turned to lust. He made small, slow circles on the underside of Hux's wrist, wondering if he could get away with taking his glove off. No one could see him. He was sure.

As the fourth speaker took the stage, Kylo reached over with his other hand and tugged off his glove. Hux knew what he was doing. He pressed his foot, calf, and knee against Kylo's. Kylo wrapped bare, naked skin around Hux's wrist. Hux looked away. He was panting, very lightly. And blushing.

Kylo kept his eyes locked on the speaker. This was a simple mission. Easy enough. He was sure he could get through it with a straight face and a believable interest while worming his finger inside of Hux's glove. Hux was curling his fingers - of both hands - and tensing his legs. His blush had become a flush and it had been noticed. The fourth speaker kept looking at him. Kylo kept making an unrelenting come-hither motion against Hux's smooth, soft palm, his finger under the fine leather of Hux's glove. Hux had a loose fist curled around him and his other hand holding Kylo's forearm.

The fourth and last speaker finally finished, with a flourish. She then approached the table. "Sir?" she asked Hux. "Are you well?"

Kylo looked over to see that Hux's eyes were glassy, but he was trying to pull himself back to the moment. Kylo said swiftly, "He might be having an allergic reaction to something here. Do you have a private area, or a refresher we can use?"

"Oh!" she said, realizing flushed skin, quick breathing, and distracted appearance all matched up. "Yes, right in here."

They stood. Hux shot him a look that was pure 'you're going to pay for this' and for once in his life, Kylo hoped that was true. Unnecessarily, Kylo waved his bare hand and said, "I was taking his pulse," like anyone cared. They were ushered into a refresher. Together. Kylo locked the door and turned back just in time to get pushed against it and kissed savagely. Hux was hard, greedy, and ruthless about taking what he wanted.

"General-" Kylo said as soon as he had enough of his mouth to speak.

"Shut up. You started this."

That was not Kylo's version of events, but he decided discretion was the better part of valor.


End file.
